shutuplittlemanfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript: Volume 5, Track 3
Ray: I... Peter: I wanna know where my vodka is. Ray: I haven't any idea. I never... Peter: Then you stole it. Ray: No. Peter: Yes you have. Here is the receipt for it right here. I didn't write this right now. Shut up little man. You certainly did. You better find it. Ray: I... Peter: You better find it. You hid it. Ray: Oh come on. I never... never saw... Peter: Well the cops didn't take it. Ray: I don't think they did, no. Peter: No I wouldn't think so. Ray: Well here it is. Peter: Where? Ray: Tony? Peter: Where was it? Ray: Honest to god I didn't know he bought a bottle of vodka. Sorry. Peter: I wanna see where it is. Ray: I want you to see it. Peter: OK. Works for me. Ray: unintelligible 'cause he says he bought unintelligible Peter: We're both coming out. Tony: OK. Peter: I bought uhh one point seven five liters. Ray: He unintelligible Peter: One point seven five liters. Tony: unintelligible Peter: I did not put it in there. You are lying. You seem to know where to go for it. Ray: I... Peter: I did not put it there. Ray: When you... Peter: I did not. Ray: When you showed me that you bought... Peter: I did not and see? I have not opened it. Ray: Is there... Peter: It has not been opened. Tony: No... Peter: I did not put it there. Ray: Well you said you unintelligible Peter: I didn't put it there! Ray: unintelligible Peter: You god damn boob! I did not put it there. Ray: You said you took unintelligible Peter: I did not put it there. Ray: You said you'd taken unintelligible Peter: I did not say anything. I said where is it. I did not put it there. You dirty little man. You knew just where to look for it didn't you? Ray: No. Peter: Yes you did. Ray: I went in and opened the fuckin' door! If I... Peter: You dirty little man. Ray: If I had wanted to hidden... Peter: Uhh... you just... I do... uhh... Ray: If you wanted unintelligible Peter: I want you out by the end of the month. Ray: You think I unintelligible Peter: Shut up little man! Ray: It's never been opened. unintelligible Peter: Shut up little man! Ray: You told me you unintelligible took a drink out of it. Peter: Shut up little man! I told you it had not been opened. And then I said well maybe I had a drink out of it. But I didn't. Ray: unintelligible Peter: You shut up little man. Ray: It's never been opened. Peter: Shut up little man! You want the cops here again? Shut up! Do not say another word! Ray: You cock... Peter: Shut up! Ray: I'll... Peter: Shut up! Ray: I'll call 'em. Peter: Shut up! Shut up! Ray: Alright I'll call the police. Peter: Do it. Do it. They'll pick you up. You call 'em right now. Otherwise shut your dirty little mouth! Category:Transcript